Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an abnormality detection device.
Description of Related Art
In the related art, a vehicle power source device is known in which a DC-DC converter is connected between a main power source connected to an electrical load and a subsidiary power source connected to a generator, and a switch is provided between the main power source and the subsidiary power source (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2010-195336).